Special Relationship
by Sara Sakurazuka
Summary: Una BDT. 100 storie per 100 temi, sulla mia OTP.
1. 001 - Inizio

001. Inizio

(n.b.: mi sono immaginata un piccolo Alfred sui 5/6 anni *O*)

Si stropicciò gli occhi, con la piccola mano chiusa a pugno.

Il sole quella mattina era troppo forte, e gli feriva gli occhi.

Affondò il viso nel cuscino, stringendosi un po' nelle coperte.

Era già mattina. Sorrise un po' al solo pensiero.  
Era felice perché suo fratello maggiore era venuto a trovarlo finalmente. Il cuscino aveva ancora il profumo di Arthur, e questo bastava per renderlo la persona più felice del mondo.

Si mise seduto sul letto, infilando poi i piccoli piedi nelle pantofole, per poi correre fuori dalla camera da letto.

"Alfred, non correre..." gli bastò sentire la sua voce, per farlo sorridere. Non importa cosa gli stesse dicendo.

"Alfred, insomma...", Arthur si voltò verso il bambino che era entrato di corsa in cucina e gli si era fiondato addosso, "Quante volte ti devo ripetere che non si corre per casa?"

Ma il bambino non lo stava ascoltando, troppo felice di averlo tutto per se, per un po' di tempo.

Arthur sospirò, prendendolo in braccio, "Dai, ora facciamo colazione..e poi usciamo a giocare se vuoi...", gli sorrise mettendolo seduto a tavola.

"Si!", sorrise notando il sorriso del fratello. Arthur gli sorrideva sempre, e lui adorava quel sorriso. Si, quel viso sorridente era decisamente la cosa più bella del mondo. "E' buono...", divorò velocemente la colazione.  
"Mi fa piacere...", gli accarezzò i capelli con delicatezza, "Ora vai a cambiarti, e poi usciamo a fare una passeggiata, va bene?"

Annuì soltanto, continuando a guardare con ammirazione il ragazzo che gli sedeva di fronte. Suo fratello era sempre un modello da imitare, pensò mentre scendeva dalla sedia, per poi correre nuovamente verso la propria stanza.  
"Alfred!", sospirò, "E' inutile, non mi ascolta mai..." sorrise un po'.

"Arthur! Arthur!" saltellò attorno al ragazzo, seduto all'ombra di un albero, "Guarda cos'ho fatto!". Non riusciva a stare fermo, mentre le piccole mani tenevano una corona di fiori.

Il più grande lo guardò con un sorriso. "Sei stato bravo...", gli accarezzò una guancia, "Ora devi solo trovare una ragazza alla quale regalarla.."

Sbatté le palpebre, guardando prima il fratello e poi la corona che teneva tra le mani.

"Io volevo regalarla a te...", Alfred guardò Arthur dritto negli occhi, "L'ho fatta pensando a te!", sorrise.  
Arthur lo guardava stupito. Non se lo sarebbe mai aspettato.

"Allora te la metto!", si avvicinò, inginocchiandosi tra la gambe del più grande, e mettendogli lentamente la corona di fiori tra i capelli, "Whaa! Sembri una fata!"

Arthur si mise a ridere "Una fata?"

Il bambino annuì, continuando a guardarlo con ammirazione, "Anche le fate portano corone di fiori o di bacche! Me l'hai insegnato tu!"

Sorrise attirandolo a se e abbracciandolo, "Mi fa piacere sapere che ricordi le cose che ti insegno..."

"Le ricordo perché ti voglio bene, Arthur...", gli baciò piano una guancia, abbracciandolo a sua volta.

Arthur sorrise, accarezzandogli piano i capelli, "Ti voglio bene anch'io, Alfred..."


	2. 002 - Intermezzo

002. Intermezzo

Guardava l'orologio con impazienza. Tamburellava con le dita sulla superficie liscia del tavolo fissando insistentemente il pendolo, come se con il solo guardarlo potesse far scorrere il tempo più velocemente.  
Sospirò, mentre appoggiava la fronte sul tavolo. Era inutile, non riusciva proprio a stare li fermo ad aspettare il suo arrivo. Non lo vedeva da molti mesi, e ora non riusciva più a resistere, sapendo che da li a poco lo avrebbe nuovamente visto.  
Si alzò in piedi, avvicinandosi alla finestra. Osservò il mare che si vedeva all'orizzonte. Si chiedeva se la sua nave fosse già arrivata, se era già in viaggio verso di lui. Osservò velocemente il sentiero che conduceva verso casa, nella speranza di scorgere il calesse sul quale sicuramente avrebbe viaggiato. Ma ovviamente non c'era ancora nessuno.

"Non resisto più..." , quasi correndo uscì dalla stanza, e poi dalla casa. Sellò velocemente il proprio cavallo, per poi partire spedito verso il porto.  
Doveva vederlo. Non riusciva più ad aspettare.  
Doveva vedere subito Arthur. Doveva vedere il suo sorriso. Doveva specchiarsi nel suoi occhi. Doveva sprofondare nel suo abbraccio.  
Sorrise al solo pensiero.  
Avrebbe avuto suo fratello accanto almeno per un po'. Questa era la cosa più importante.  
Arrivò in poco tempo al porto, correndo verso il molo dove era ormeggiata la nave britannica.

E li lo vide. Stava giusto scendendo dalla nave, leggendo delle pergamene. Lavorava come sempre...

"Arthur!", gli corse incontro, e l'altro non ebbe nemmeno il tempo per rendersi conto cosa stesse succedendo, che già aveva il ragazzo tra le braccia, che lo abbracciava con forza.

"Alfred...", stupito gli accarezzò i capelli, " Potevi aspettarmi a casa...Sarei arrivato entro breve...". Sorrise. Non poteva non farlo di fronte a quella manifestazione d'affetto.

Il ragazzo alzò gli occhi verso di lui, sorridendogli dolcemente: "Non potevo aspettarti! Mi sei mancato troppo!", gli sorrise ancora.

Incontrò gli occhi verdi del fratello, e vi si perse per un istante che sembrava infinito.

"Dai, ora andiamo a casa..", Arthur accarezzò piano i soffici capelli del fratello, "Noto che sei cresciuto ancora...", sorrise con dolcezza, osservandolo, mentre Alfred sorrideva, orgoglioso del proprio sviluppo.

"Sono anche diventato bravo in diverse cose!", sorrise, prendendogli la mano, "Torniamo con il mio cavallo..Ti va?", si voltò per guardarlo.

Per un istante rimase immobile guardandolo. Improvvisamente gli sembrava così adulto, nonostante il suo aspetto di adolescente. Scosse un po' la testa. Quello che gli stava di fronte era solo Alfred, il tuo fratellino.

"Dai, andiamo...", sorrise, seguendolo.

"Prima di andare a casa vorrei mostrarti un posto che ho scoperto da poco!", sorrise continuando a cavalcare. Davanti a lui sedeva Arthur, alquanto imbarazzato, poteva dire, di non essere lui a condurre il cavallo. Questo lo faceva sorridere ancora di più. Si stava sentendo grande per una volta. Grande con lui, che era sempre stato l'essere al quale doveva rifarsi.

"Va bene...Portami dove vuoi...", guardava le mani del ragazzo. Stavano diventando davvero forti. Presto sarebbero diventate le mani di un uomo. Presto non avrebbe più avuto bisogno di lui? Presto si sarebbe allontanato?

"Siamo arrivati, Arthur!", fermo il cavallo, scendendo velocemente.

Arthur si guardò intorno,scendendo anche lui. Davanti ai suoi occhi si estendeva un laghetto, sulla cui superficie si riflettevano gli alberi che crescevano attorno.

"Ma è splendido...", sussurrò mentre il più giovane lo prendeva per mano e praticamente lo trascinava verso l'acqua.

Alfred lasciò la sua mano, e si sedette sulla riva del lago. "Ti piace?", chiese quando Arthur gli sedette accanto.

L'altro annuì, guardando la superficie liscia dell'acqua. "Come hai scoperto questo posto?"

Lo guardò, e poi distolse lo sguardo, lasciandolo vagare sul panorama che aveva davanti agli occhi. "Mi mancavi...Ed ero arrabbiato perché vieni raramente...E prima che me ne rendessi conto, sono finito qui...", non osava guardarlo, e nervosamente muoveva le proprie mani.

"Sono stato molto impegnato...", sospirò, passandosi una mano tra i capelli, "In Europa non c'è molta tensione ultimamente..."

Si voltò per guardarlo: "Lo so...Mi rendo conto di quanto tu sia impegnato..", arrossì leggermente, "Però io speravo sempre che tu venissi a trovarmi presto!"

Sorrise sentendo quelle parole: "Ma ora sono qui, no?", lo guardò con dolcezza.

"Si...", non riusciva a togliergli gli occhi di dosso. Sapeva cosa stava per fare. Ci stava fantasticando già da un po'. Già da quando, da bambino, lo aveva baciato per la prima volta, probabilmente questo sentimento viveva in lui. Solo che non riusciva a dargli un nome. Non riusciva a dargli una forma concreta. Non riusciva ad esprimerlo in nessun modo.

Si alzò piano sulle ginocchia, continuando a guardare il fratello. "Arthur...Scusami...". Lentamente appoggiò le proprie labbra su quelle del ragazzo più grande. Aveva paura. Il cuore gli batteva più forte. E aveva il terrore di far arrabbiare Arthur.

Che però non si mosse. Dopo un primo attimo di stupore, aveva risposto piano al suo bacio, stringendolo un po' a se.

Perché in fondo, quel bacio, era qualcosa entrambi avevano desiderato da molto tempo. Ed era l'unico che entrambi avevano, per esprimere qualcosa che avevano troppa paura di esprimere a voce.


	3. 003 - Fine

003. Fine

Spalancò gli occhi, osservando l'uomo che aveva di fronte. Lui non lo stava guardando. Stringeva tra le mani una tazza di tè, e teneva lo sguardo basso.

"Non puoi dire sul serio..", balbettò, continuando a guardarlo, "Stai scherzando, vero?"

Ma l'altro continuava a non rispondere. Continuava a tenere lo sguardo basso, fisso sul liquido nella tazza.

"Arthur, cazzo, rispondimi!", scattò in piedi, rovesciando la sedia, il cui rumore fece sollevare lo sguardo dell'altro, "Dimmi che stai scherzando! Dimmi che non è vero!"

"Modera il linguaggio. Non ti ho insegnato a comportarti così.", cercava di mantenere un tono calmo, il più fermo possibile. Ma dentro stava urlando.

Il ragazzo dagli occhi azzurri sbatté le mani sul tavolo, "Non me ne frega un cazzo di ciò che mi hai insegnato! Ora voglio parlare d'altro!"

Lo Guardò. Ricordi tristi gli passarono davanti agli occhi vedendolo nuovamente così infuriato. Era come se all'improvviso il tempo fosse tornato indietro.

"Dimmi qualcosa, Arthur! Dannazione", urlò, disperato. Non poteva e non voleva credere a ciò che gli stava dicendo.

Arthur sorrise un po', un sorriso amaro che stonava sul suo viso. "Non sei stato forse tu il primo a lasciarmi? Non sei forse stato sempre tu a farmi guerra?", Abbassò velocemente lo sguardo. Non voleva che si accorgesse delle lacrime che fra poco avrebbero iniziato a scorrergli sulle guance.

"Non..Non puoi tirare fuori queste cose adesso..Non è onesto da parte tua...", sentiva la sua voce spezzarsi. Non credeva che sarebbero mai arrivati a questo punto. Non di nuovo almeno.

"Alfred, è finita", disse senza guardarlo. Non poteva guardarlo, altrimenti avrebbe,sicuramente cambiato idea, e quella relazione stava diventando troppo pericolosa per entrambi. Era diventata troppo seria prima che se ne rendessero conto. E ora questo poteva essere un ostacolo per i rapporti che dovevano intrattenere con gli altri stati.

...E poi, Alfred lo aveva già abbandonato una volta. Senza pensarci due volte.

"E' finita...", sussurrò nuovamente, più per convincere se stesso che per convincere quella testa matta che aveva di fronte.

"Non dire stronzate!", velocemente si avvicinò alla sua sedia, inginocchiandoglisi accanto, "Non puoi dirmelo piangendo!", continuava a tenere il volume alto, per sfogare la propria paura, "Ti crederò solo quando mi guarderai negli occhi e mi dirai che è finita! Fino a quel momento sarai mio!"

"Alfred...", sussurrò il suo nome, osservando il suo viso ora così vicino. Quegli occhi riuscivano sempre a catturarlo, e anche ora lo stavano facendo nonostante non volesse. Nonostante si fosse ripromesso di non lasciarsi catturare. Non quella sera.

Ma come poteva resistergli. Come poteva non cedere a quegli occhi che anche adesso gli stavano trasmettendo così tanta passione?

"Io non voglio lasciarti...", sussurrò il ragazzo dagli occhi azzurri, avvicinando il proprio viso a quello dell'altro, "Io ti amo...", Alfred gli baciò piano le labbra, stringendolo a se.

Lentamente rispose al bacio, mentre continuavano a scendergli le lacrime. Alfred era sempre in grado di farlo emozionare. Alfred era sempre in grado di distruggere tutte le sue barriere. Sin da quando era un bambino, che aveva bisogno di lui per tutto. Fino ad ora che stava diventando un meraviglioso adulto , del quale lui stava avendo un disperato bisogno.

Alfred approfondì il bacio non incontrando alcuna resistenza da parte dell'altro. Lo strinse di più a se, divorandogli famelicamente le labbra.

"Mh...Alfred...non qui...", riuscì a mugugnare mentre l'altro continuava a non voler lasciar andare le sue labbra. Cercò di rispondere al bacio con altrettanta passione, accarezzando il collo dell'altro, "Alfred..."

Il più giovane lo alzò dalla sedia, facendolo sedere sul tavolo. Sentì la tazzina che tè che si frantumava, mentre le labbra fameliche di Alfred continuavano a lambire le sue. Anche il tocco delle sua mani si faceva sempre più insistente. Si accorse che lo stava spogliando solo quando sentì le sue calde labbra gli baciavano il petto. Faceva quasi male nei punti in cui lo toccava. Era come se stesse lasciando un marchio sulla sua pelle.

Alfred sorrise. Aveva vinto ancora una volta. E sapeva d'aver vinto quando sentì Arthur gemere sotto i suoi tocchi. Lo strinse di più a se, occupandosi nuovamente delle sue labbra. Non poteva lasciarlo andare. Non doveva lasciarlo andare. Perché già una volta stupidamente l'aveva perso. Non poteva perderlo di nuovo. E non sarebbe più stato così stupido.

Lo sollevò dal tavolo prendendolo il braccio per portarlo in camera. Lo adagiò sul letto, continuando a baciarlo con passione. Lasciò scivolare le mani sul suo corpo, per eliminare anche gli ultimi vestiti che inutilmente gli fasciavano il corpo.

Lo sentì mugugnare sotto di se, e poteva giurare che Arthur fosse arrossito.

Arrossiva sempre. Come se fosse la prima volta.

Abbandonò le sue labbra, baciandogli collo e petto, mentre lentamente gli accarezzava le cosce. Per tutta risposta, Arthur aprì un po' le gambe. Riflesso incondizionato dell'eccitazione che cresceva.

"Alfred...fermati...", cercò inutilmente di mettersi seduto, bloccato dal peso del fratello.

Alfred non si mosse di un millimetro: "Sai che non mi fermerò...", leccò piano un capezzolo, sapendo che così l'avrebbe fatto impazzire: "Non posso fermarmi...", alzò un po' lo sguardo, per incontrare quello dell'altro.

Arthur allungò le braccia verso di lui. Sentiva nuovamente la vista che gli si offuscava. Attirò Alfred a se, baciandolo con passione, mentre cercava di liberarlo dai vestiti.

Accarezzò piano il suo petto e le sue braccia. Sentiva i suoi muscoli tesi. Gli accarezzò anche la schiena, affondando le unghie nella sua carne.

"Così mi fai male...", mugugnò, baciandogli le labbra con passione e violenza.

Affondò di più le unghie, mordendogli il labbro. Cercava di trattenere inutilmente le lacrime, sfogando la sua frustrazione sull'altro.

Alfred prese con forza i suoi polsi, bloccandoli sul cuscino sopra la sua testa: "Non farmi diventare cattivo, dispotico imperialista...", gli baciò il collo con passione.

Arthur strinse forte i pugni, sforzandosi di non gemere: "Taci, ragazzino democratico..."

Il ragazzino in questione sorrise, liberandogli i polsi e baciandogli subito dopo le labbra, mentre lentamente scivolava in lui. Sentì le braccia di Arthur stringerlo forte a se.

"Questo fa male...idiota...", disse piano, affondando di nuovo le unghie nella schiena del più giovane.

Ma questa volta Alfred non sentì alcun dolore, troppo concentrato sul viso e sui gemiti dell'altro.

Arthur lo guardava a sua volta. E non riusciva più a fermare le lacrime. Non era per il dolore che piangeva. Ma per quel ragazzo che lo stava nuovamente possedendo con passione. Perché senti, in quell'atto, tutto ciò che Alfred provava per lui.

Perché per Alfred non era mai stato sesso. Alfred ci metteva tutto se stesso. Sempre. Ed era questo ciò che amava di lui. Ciò che aveva sempre amato.

Lo baciò con tutta la disperazione che aveva dentro, stringendolo a se più che poteva

Alfred rispose a tutti i suoi baci, affondando sempre di più in lui. Non voleva smettere di amarlo. E forse quello era l'unico modo per farglielo capire. Perché Arthur sembrava non capire che lui aveva costruito tutto il suo mondo attorno a lui.

Si amarono molte volte quella notte. Ogni volta con la stessa disperazione e passione.

Ma quando aprì gli occhi, la mattina seguente, Arthur non era più accanto a lui.


	4. 004 - Interiorità

004. Interiorità

US, 196*  
Uscì dalla Stanza Ovale della Casa Bianca e si appoggiò alla porta. Aveva appena acconsentito a una nuova azione bellica in Indocina. E questo stranamente non lo rendeva felice. Aveva sempre creduto che esportare la democrazia e combattere il comunismo fosse il suo nuovo eroico compito.  
Invece ora se ne stava appoggiato alla porta e non era tanto sicuro della propria decisione. Aveva conosciuto la dona contro la quale stava combattendo. Una bella ragazza dai lunghi capelli neri e convinta nelle proprie idee.  
Lo era anche lui. Lo era sempre. Le decisioni che prendeva era sempre giuste. Lo erano sia per lui che per tutti gli altri Stati.  
Già, lui agiva per il bene mondiale. Combatteva contro i Vietcong perché non poteva permettere che la sua amata democrazia (e il capitalismo) fosse sconfitta da un'ideologia tanto assurda. Non poteva esistere l'utopia chiamata comunismo.  
Si affacciò alla finestra guardando fuori. Da qualche parte, lì a Washington, migliaia di studenti erano in protesta. Contestavano le sue decisioni. Erano contrari ad una guerra che coinvolgeva troppi civili.  
Ma quei studenti erano giovani. Non avevano visto il conflitto che vent'anni prima aveva scosso il mondo intero. Conoscevano la guerra solo tramite i racconti. E nemmeno ora la conoscevano. Si svolgeva a migliaia di chilometri di distanza.  
...forse però avevano fratelli e amici che combattevano e perdevano la vita laggiù.  
- Cos'è quel muso lungo? Non è da te.  
A quella voce aveva subito alzato lo sguardo, per incontrare due pozze verdi che lo fissavano. Oh, no. Ora avrebbe dovuto sorbirsi le prediche da parte sua.  
- Smettila di fare quella faccia. E' inutile visto che hai iniziato _tu_ questa guerra.  
Sospirò e si grattò la nuca. Arthur aveva ragione. Lui aveva deciso di intervenire. Lui aveva deciso di mandare lì i suoi soldati. Perché l'aveva ritenuta una cosa giusta.  
- Il mio popolo non è contento. Stanno protestando contro di me e i miei capi.  
L'Inglese aveva sospirato e mosso qualche passo verso di lui.  
- Vogliono la pace. Vogliono più diritti civili. E io non so cosa fare – si stava lamentando. Forse proprio con Arthur non doveva farlo. L'avrebbe di nuovo preso per uno stupido ragazzino. Ma lui avrebbe soltanto voluto un mondo senza pace e comunismo. Il comunismo per lui era davvero un male da debellare il prima possibile.  
- Alfred, cerca di ragionare con calma. Sono cose che non puoi decidere su due piedi – sospirò scuotendo la testa – Ecco perché ti reputo ancora un ragazzino. Sei troppo impulsivo.  
L'Americano aveva abbassato lo sguardo e si fissava la punta delle scarpe: - C'è un reverendo che vuole più diritti per le persone di colore. Ha delle ottime argomentazioni e un buon seguito. E io condivido il suo sogno - guardò Arthur e si morse un labbro – Ma la mia società è troppo razzista. Non si rendono conto che nessuno di noi è autoctono. O meglio, gli autoctoni li abbiamo uccisi o rinchiusi nelle riserve. Siamo europei, africani e asiatici. Siamo americani solo di nome e il nostro sangue è un miscuglio mal riuscito.  
Arthur lo ascoltava con attenzione. Quello stupido ragazzino era una contraddizione vivente. Il suo cieco capitalismo si mescolava con idee socialiste senza che se ne rendesse conto. Ah, se solo non fosse stato così ossessionato dalla _sua_ idea di democrazia.  
- E poi devo pensare a tutte le rivoluzioni che stanno scoppiando nel Sud America – aveva proseguito guardando l'Inglese – Cuba è una spina nel fianco non indifferente. Per non parlare di quell'Argentino che sta cercando di esportare la rivoluzione proletaria ovunque. Non riesco a stare dietro a tutto. Forse dovrei estirpare il problema alla radice e distruggere Ivan.  
- Non osare! - lo aveva interrotto alzando al voce – Vuoi portare il mondo alla distruzione, Alfred? Ti rendi conto che scoppierebbe una guerra mondiale? E che ci distruggerebbe tutti?  
Alfred aveva distolto lo sguardo. Se ne rendeva conto, ovvio, ma davvero desiderava liberarsi del Russo.  
L'Inglese sospirò: - Devi aveva pazienza e ragionare. Ivan si distruggerà con le sua stesse mani. E' solo questione di tempo.  
- Si distruggerà? Come fai a saperlo? - lo guardò di nuovo, tra il curioso e lo stupito.  
Si trattenne dal rispondergli male e sospirò per l'ennesima volta: - Pensaci, idiota. Gli Stati non allineati non ti fanno pensare che forse l'idea del comunismo sovietico gli sta stretta? E poi la DDR. Vogliamo parlarne? O gli Stati che abbiamo lasciato nelle sue mani? Non sono contenti. E prima o poi gli si rivolteranno contro.  
Arthur aveva ragione. Lui non l'aveva mai vista a questo modo, ma Arthur aveva ragione.  
- Quindi vedi di risolvere prima i tuoi problemi interni. E poi concentrati all'estero – cercò di sorridergli – Dimmi la verità, eroe. Ora vorresti essere assieme a quei studenti che vogliono la pace e l'uguaglianza, no?  
Lo guardò e sorrise. Arthur conosceva il suo cuore meglio di quanto non lo conoscesse lui stesso.

NdA: prompt difficile da realizzare perché non trovavo l'idea giusta. Ma poi l'illuminazione mentre preparavo l'esame di storia contemporanea.  
La guerra in Vietnam e tutto il resto sono stati un ottimo pretesto.  
Ovviamente il reverendo a cui si riferisce era Martin Luther King.  
Cuba, beh, Cuba è retta ancora da un regime comunista, che negli anni 60 era molto in sintonia con l'URSS.  
L'Argentino in questione ovviamente è Ernesto Guevara, detto Che.  
Gli Stati non allineati erano quegli Stati che alla fine della WW2 hanno deciso di fare buon viso a cattivo gioco, secondo me. La maggior parte erano comunisti/socialisti, ma che non hanno mai accettato la guida dell'Unione sovietica (ricordiamo la piccola ex Jugoslavia, e l'enorme Cina).  
E la DDR, Deutsche Demokratische Republik, aka Germania Est.


	5. 005 - Esteririotà

005. Esteriorità

Somewhere in Europe, 20**  
Aveva sempre odiato soffermarsi sulle apparenze, ma questo gli risultava impossibili. Quindi finiva la maggior parte delle volte a fermarsi fin troppo assiduamente ad osservare l'esteriorità di qualcuno. Ad osservare i vestiti, i comportamenti. Ad ascoltare le parole degli altri, senza pensare troppo a cosa veramente stesse dicendo qualcuno. Era abituato solo a dar peso alle apparenze. Per secoli aveva cercato in tal modo di compiacere i suoi capi, i suoi alleati. I suoi amanti occasionali. Anche agli altri, gli sembrava importasse solo delle apparenze.  
- Oh, man! I'm fucking tired!  
Le molle del divano tremarono quando quel cataclisma ambulante si buttò a peso morto accanto a lui.  
- Odio venire in Europa. Tutti vogliono sempre starmi attorno e adularmi.  
Girò il viso verso l'Americano, che sbuffò sonoramente. In lui non esisteva alcun filtro tra cervello e bocca. Diceva fin troppo spesso tutto ciò che gli passava per la testa.  
- Perché sei LA potenza mondiale – sbuffò a sua volta. Quel ruolo era stato suo solo un secolo prima. Poi era entrato sulla scena mondiale quello stupido ragazzino. E lui si era eclissato. Era una potenza solo di nome.  
- Si, questo lo so. Ma non mi piace che mi lecchino il culo così tanto – l'Americano aveva chiuso gli occhi dopo essersi tolto gli occhiali – Odio questa ipocrisia.  
Arthur lo aveva osservato. Quel ragazzo non sarebbe mai cambiato. Lui era proprio come appariva. Che piacesse o no alla gente. Aveva le sue idee. Le portava avanti. E se ne sbatteva dell'opinione altrui. Il contrario di lui che cercava sempre compromessi tra il suo vero io e la sua apparenza.  
Sospirò distogliendo lo sguardo dal ragazzo. Invidiava il modo di essere di Alfred. Non si vergognava mai di se stesso, anche se a volte avrebbe dovuto. Lui invece esprimeva se stesso di nascosto. L'aveva fatto soprattutto negli anni '70, quando il paese era sconvolto dal disagio giovanile. Lui ne faceva parte. Capiva i loro sentimenti e li condivideva. Ma nessuno avrebbe mai pensato che quel perfetto gentleman di notte frequentasse i peggiori pub di Londra, seguendo vari gruppi punk in concerto.  
Pubblicamente aveva condannato l'azione dei Sex Pistols al giubileo della Regina. Interiormente avrebbe voluto parteciparvi.  
Era sempre in conflitto tra l'essere e l'apparire. Per questo invidiava Alfred, che mai aveva dimostrato simili problemi. Lui era e appariva. Era sempre se stesso. Anche quando l'opinione pubblica criticava il suo modus operandi. Ma lui, nella sua testa bacata, era un eroe. E come tale avrebbe continuato a comportarsi.  
- Devi accettare il tuo ruolo, _eroe_ – disse e l'Americano gli sorrise. Amava quel sorride e odiava quando lo faceva vedere anche agli altri.  
- E tu sei il mio braccio destro? Siamo come Batman e Robin!  
Eccolo che iniziava con i suoi paragoni stupidi: - Perché devo fare la spalla? Voglio anch'io un ruolo importante! E poi perché proprio Batman e Robin?  
- Preferisci Tony Stark e Pepper Potts? - lo guardò serio, mentre rimetteva gli occhiali ed esibiva la sua cultura da nerd – A me piace molto Iron Man. E Gwyneth Paltrow era molto sexy nel film. Devi ammetterlo.  
- Stop stop – gli avrebbe fatto venire il mal di testa se avesse continuato, ma almeno non aveva tirato fuori Capitan America – Non volevo iniziare una discussione sui supereroi. Volevo solo dirti che devi continuare a fare l'eroe. E lasciarli fare se ti leccano il culo, parole tue... - sospirò.  
- Sono un eroe... - mormorò e poi sorrise. All'Inglese non sfuggì quel distendersi di labbra e temeva di sapere cosa potesse significare – Allora la prossima volta vengo alla riunione vestito da Capitan America! - ecco, lo sapeva che si sarebbe arrivati lì, alla fine.  
- Ti prego, Alfred... Non farmi vergognare... - sospirò, quasi rassegnato dal vederlo davvero arrivare in cosplay.  
Imbronciato voltò il viso verso il più grande: - Dici sempre le stesse cose. E dici sempre che ti faccio vergognare. Ma guarda! Oggi sono vestito bene! Ho messo anche la cravatta!  
- Ma hai le scarpe da ginnastica. E quel vecchio giubbotto di pelle. Ce l'hai da 70 anni, è ora di buttarlo – lo guardò e pensò che ci avrebbe pensato lui a disfarsene, appena l'Americano si fosse distratto.  
- Ma ci sono affezionato – bofonchiò, continuando a tenere il broncio all'Inglese.  
- Non è una buona ragione per continuare ad indossarlo. Un giorno vengo a casa tua e giuro che butterò via metà del tuo armadio. Sei impossibile.  
L'Americano si alzò e si stiracchiò per bene: - Secondo me sei tu che dai troppa importanza a queste cose, non credi? Diventerai pelato a furia di preoccuparti cosa pensano gli altri – si voltò verso di lui e gli regalò un sorriso enorme. Adorava quel sorriso – Io preferisco l'Arthur che quand'è con me non si preoccupa del resto del mondo. Quello che mi fa vedere tutto tutto tutto di se! Anche la sua collezione di film porno! - Alfred rise all'improvviso rossore del suo viso. Quel maledetto ragazzino gli avrebbe davvero fatto perdere la pazienza prima o poi, ne era certo.  
- Io preferirei che tu avessi un po' più di buonsenso. Magari sempre – si alzò anche lui e gli si avvicinò.  
Lo guardò per qualche istante, prima di decidersi a baciarlo. Per una volta non gli importava se qualcuno potesse vederli. In quel momento gli era importato solo di essere il compagno di Alfred F. Jones. E non gli importava di questo potesse apparire agli occhi degli altri.

NdA: half true story. La tsundere princess spesso e volentieri commenta il vestiario di questo povero eroe, che ormai davvero non sa più cosa mettersi per soddisfare i suoi gusti.


	6. 006 - Ore

006. Ore

Osservò la pista di decollo dell'aeroporto, mordicchiandosi le labbra. Non vedeva l'ora che l'aereo decollasse. Non vedeva l'ora di vedere solo l'oceano sotto di se. Non vedeva l'ora di toccare il suolo dall'altra parte dell'Atlantico.  
Erano diverse ore di viaggio, e lui davvero non stava più nella pelle.  
Ovviamente non era la prima volta che prendeva l'aereo per andare a Londra, ma ogni volta era un'emozione unica.  
Nemmeno fosse un bambino eccitato dalla partenza per una gita scolastica.  
Guardò l'orologio. Chissà cosa stava facendo Arthur mentre attendeva il suo arrivo. Oh beh, probabilmente lo stava maledicendo mentre prendeva il suo solito tè. No, forse era troppo presto per il tè.  
Quelle cinque ore di differenza di fuso orario erano proprio una seccatura. Si, avrebbe dovuto proporre una legge per uniformare tutti i fusi orari. Non era possibile avere tutte quelle ore di differenza gli uni dagli altri. Lui poi ne aveva anche nei suoi territori, tra est e ovest!  
Sospirò mentre l'aereo decollava.  
Ore. Era solo questione di ore e sarebbe finalmente stato in Inghilterra.  
Tra poche ore avrebbe finalmente incontrato Arthur.  
Con molta probabilità le avrebbe sentite, ma non li importava. Voleva solo vedere Arthur. Per questo era su quell'aereo. Voleva vederlo. Abbracciarlo. Parlargli. Magari mangiare uno di quei suoi scones schifosi. Beh, sperava anche di divertirsi con lui in altri modo, ma per questo avrebbe avuto tempo. Ora voleva solo vederlo.  
Poche ore. Solo poche ore e sarebbe stato nuovamente felice e rilassato.  
Sorrise, decidendo di godersi il viaggio, continuando a pensare a chi lo stava attendendo dall'altra parte dell'Atlantico.


	7. 010 - Anni

010. Anni

Anni prima di nascere. Anni prima di incontrarlo. Anni prima di crescere. Anni prima di diventare abbastanza adulto per poter comprendere appieno i propri sentimenti. Anni prima di ottenere l'indipendenza. Anni prima di diventare abbastanza potente per imporsi sulla scena mondiale. Tutti quei anni si erano trasformati in secoli. Secoli che per lui iniziavano a sembrare un'eternità. E lui peccava d'impazienza.  
Era una di quelle persone che volevano tutto e subito. Perché normalmente era nelle sue possibilità avere tutto ciò che desiderava.  
E aveva tutto tranne la persona che realmente desiderava.  
Poteva in qualche modo dire di essere nato nel 1584. In quell'anno l'Inghilterra aveva fondato la sua prima colonia sul suo territorio. Virginia. In onore alla sua amata Regina. Però anche lui allora era un territorio vergine. Non era ancora stato colonizzato da nessuno. Anche se dovettero trascorrere altri anni prima che fondassero una città degna di questo nome. Poi Arthur volle che anche lui avesse una buona istruzione e fondò un'università. Anni, anni e anni. Tanti numeri che si susseguivano uno dietro l'altro. Tanti anni. La maggior parte dei quali li aveva trascorsi lontano dall'Inglese, con quel maledetto oceano che li separava. E anche quando Arthur veniva a trovarlo, dopo mesi di navigazione, trascorreva solo pochi giorni assieme a lui. Anni trascorsi in pace e quelli trascorsi in guerra. Erano sempre anni.  
Sbuffò, mentre si buttava a peso morto sul divano. Arthur ci stava mettendo anni ad arrivare, a causa del aereo che era stato posticipato.  
Già, adesso gli aerei avevano facilitato le loro visite. In poche ore potevano essere uno dall'altro, mentre una volta la traversata durava settimane. E di conseguenza, ora potevano vedersi più volte all'anno.  
Prese un muffin al cioccolato dalla confezione che aveva comprato quella mattina, e lo mangiò in due morsi. Ingannava sempre il tempo con il cibo.  
Si soffermò un attimo a pensare agli anni che avevano trascorso insieme come coppia. Stavano insieme da un secolo circa. Tra alti e bassi molto bassi. Era capitato in secolo che si trovassero più volte in disaccordo. Ma visto che economicamente lui era stato più forte, alla fine l'aveva sempre vinta. Arthur poi si arrabbiava sempre e lo accusava di imperialismo. Arthur proprio.  
Ma nel Novecento lui era una giovane nazione piena di forza e voglia di espandersi. Ed in effetti ci era riuscito. Economicamente dominava il globo.  
Per questo motivo Arthur gli portava rancore da diverso tempo, ma almeno ora non provava mai indifferenza nei suoi confronti. Quella l'aveva ottenuta assieme all'indipendenza.  
Allungò il braccio per afferrare la lattina di Coca-cola sul tavolino e trangugiarne subito metà.  
Gli ultimi vent'anni erano stati forse i più burrascosi. Tra guerre a cui aveva partecipato e aveva poi trascinato Arthur. Litigate a non finire, riunioni sempre più snervanti. Finché non aveva concluso la maggior parte dei conflitti. Ed ora invece di esportare la sua meravigliosa democrazia, si limitava ad esportare armi. Beh, l'economia non si lamentava di ciò, e quindi tutto sommato ciò andava bene. Mh, beh... Aveva causato ben due crisi economiche a livello mondiale, quindi su questo punto era meglio sorvolare. Arthur ancora gli rompeva le palle su quella del '29, e ora ne aveva un'altra da aggiungere al materiale per dannargli l'anima.  
Arthur... Aveva passato così tanti anni con lui che quasi poteva perderne il conto. E in tutto quel tempo non aveva fatto altro che amarlo. Non poteva non provare altro tipo di sentimento per lui anche quando litigavano, si combattevano, si detestavano ufficialmente; lui non aveva fatto altro che amarlo. Lo avrebbe sempre fatto. Non avrebbe potuto provare un altro sentimento. Certo, accanto all'amore aveva provato nei secoli molti sentimenti diversi, ma l'amore non l'aveva mai dimenticato. Quello era sempre il sentimento portante.  
- Ehi, ma ci sei allora.  
Si era girato di scatto al sentire quella voce. Non lo aspettava così presto. Secondo i suoi calcoli doveva essere ancora in volo. Forse da qualche parte sopra l'Atlantico.  
- Ma... Non dovevi arrivare più tardi? - era completamente sconvolto dal vederlo lì.  
- Perché? Aspettavi qualcun altro ora? - lo aveva guardato male, avvicinandoglisi lentamente.  
Alfred lo aveva guardato e poi gli aveva sorriso: - No, sono felice che tu sia già qui.  
Lo aveva subito attirato a se, baciandolo con passione.


	8. 014 - Verde

014. Verde

Il verde era un colore che gli era sempre piaciuto. Sin dall'infanzia era un colore che sentiva suo.  
Appena nato, mentre quelle potenze venute da un altro luogo cercavano di conquistarlo, lui si nascondeva nelle foreste, nei prati incolti dall'erba alta. Si nascondeva nel verse. Nella natura. Perché tutto quel verde lo faceva sentire al sicuro.  
Quand'era appena nato, riteneva la natura sua madre. Poiché lei gli dava tutto ciò di cui aveva bisogno; cibo, acqua, ripari. E anche amici. *  
Il verde era un colore che lo tranquillizzava e lo faceva sentire protetto. E questo di protezione crebbe quando incontrò la persona che sarebbe diventata la più importante per lui.  
Aveva abbandonato Francia e il suo delizioso cibo appena quel verde si era fatto triste. Quel prezioso colore non doveva farsi triste.  
E così l'aveva scelto. Aveva scelto Arthur. Aveva accettato la sua patria. Aveva scelto quel verde così prezioso.  
A volte glielo diceva quanto i suoi occhi fossero belli. Lo faceva sin da quando era bambino. E Arthur sorrideva, a volte con dolcezza, altre con tristezza, forse ricordando i tempi sereni prima dell'indipendenza.  
L'indipendenza... Per lui quel periodo era stato il più difficile. E forse lo era stato per entrambi.  
Il suo prezioso verde era sempre triste. E se non era triste lo guardava con rancore. Ma la cosa peggiore, che faceva male come se gli avessero squarciato il cuore, era il suo prezioso verde velato di lacrime.  
Dopo l'indipendenza aveva cercato di ritrovare quel verde in altri occhi, in altri luoghi, in altri oggetti. Ma niente e nessuno era mai riuscito a dargli quella sensazione di calma e protezione che Arthur gli dava.  
Accarezzò piano i capelli biondi del giovane uomo che gli dormiva accanto. Sembrava così sereno mentre dormiva.  
Lui aveva ritrovato la serenità solo quando Arthur era ritornato nella sua vita. Questo non lo avrebbe mai ammesso a nessuno però. Non poteva davvero ammettere che quel secolo di isolamento quasi assoluto gli aveva fatto non troppo bene. Aveva più volte sperato di rivedere l'Inglese scendere da una delle navi inglesi che entravano nei suoi porti, come quando era un ragazzino. Ma Arthur non si presentò mai. Dovette attendere il Novecento per riaverlo. E ne fu così felice che davvero non riuscì a contenere il proprio entusiasmo, seppur il momento fosse tutt'altro che piacevole.  
Ma il suo prezioso verde, più prezioso di qualsiasi smeraldo, era ritornato nella sua vita. Oh, certo, non era più un verde dolce, come quello che lo guardava durante l'infanzia, ma pur sempre c'era. Era un verde dure che lo guardava in continuazione e lo accusava ancora di quella indipendenza. Ma non gliene importava. L'importante era averlo di nuovo.  
Osservò il giovane uomo che stava lentamente aprendo gli occhi. Oh, ecco che quel verde si posava su di lui, e lui non poteva esserne più felice.

* colpa di tutta quella serie di doujinshi/fan art in cui Alfred ha un coniglietto

NdA: C'è una canzone che si chiama "Green eyes", e mi fa sempre pensare a sti due, così questo prompt non avrebbe potuto avere un soggetto diverso _  
Le ripetizioni sono volute per sfinire il lettore nel cercare di fargli capire quanto quel prezioso verde sia prezioso...*va a nascondersi*


	9. 020 - Senza colore

020. Senza colori

Era nato in un mondo pieno di colori. Un mondo dove qualsiasi cosa aveva un colore brillante. Un mondo che per lui era meraviglioso.  
C'era il sole di un giallo brillante, o di un bel rosso al tramonto. C'era il mare di un blu stupendo. Il cielo azzurro in cui perdeva la cognizione dello spazio. Il bianco della neve e il verde dell'erba. Per non parlare dei fiori dalle innumerevoli tonalità.  
Già, il mondo era pieno di colori e Arthur aveva cercato di insegnarglieli tutti. Anche se lui tendeva a semplificarli sempre quando ne parlava. Non aveva senso differenziare il blu da un blu oltremare per esempio. Era sempre un blu, no?  
Anche se lui aveva sempre visto il mondo secondo questa scala cromatica infinita. Aveva sempre accanto una persona che accendeva per lui tutti quei colori.  
Ma lui aveva visto anche un mondo privo di colori, dove nulla più splendeva. Lui aveva visto quel mondo nel momento stesso in cui Arthur era crollato davanti a lui. Quel giorno, improvvisamente, tutto era senza colori.  
I capelli di Arthur non aveano più il colore del grano maturo. I suoi occhi non erano più del colore delle foglie in primavera.  
No, quel giorno era tutto privo di colori. Era tutto cupo.  
Quel giorno tutto il suo mondo si era spento.


	10. 021 - Amici

021. Amici

Arthur Kirkland era una persona alquanto solitaria. Tutto ciò era dovuto al suo carattere, forgiato da secoli di guerre, da un'infanzia non propriamente semplice. Era diventato di conseguenza un quasi amante della propria solitudine. Non che gli piacesse, ma nemmeno gli dispiaceva. Anche perché era più incline a farsi dei nemici, piuttosto che degli amici. E tutte le sue alleanze non funzionavano granché bene.  
Dall'altra parte stava lui, Alfred F. Jones, fin troppo espansivo ed estroverso per i gusti dell'Inglese. Anche perché aveva la brutta abitudine di immischiarsi negli affari degli altri e ad imporsi come amico delle altre nazioni, volenti queste o no.  
Oltretutto, aveva anche la brutta abitudine di rubargli quei pochi amici che riusciva a farsi.  
Detestava l'Americano da questo punto di vista. Lo detestava sul serio. Aveva pensato a tantissime torture da eseguire su quell'ammasso di adipo – si, perché Alfred era quello – ma alla fine non ne aveva eseguita nessuna.  
Perché per quanto lo odiasse, Alfred era sempre stato suo amico. Nel bene e nel male erano sempre stati insieme. Quasi sempre dalla stessa parte. E sapeva che Alfred era sempre li per lui, quando ne aveva bisogno. Anche se a volte era davvero fastidioso. Ma pur sempre c'era.  
Su quanto Alfred fosse fastidioso poteva scriverci un libro, quindi era meglio concentrarsi sul solo concetto di "amico". Seppur anche qui non fosse sicuro sull'esattezza della definizione e se potesse davvero considerarlo tale. Però si, voleva farlo. Voleva considerare l'Americano come suo amico.  
Loro erano amici. Amici particolari, ma erano amici.


	11. 027 - Genitori

027. Genitori

Osservò nuovamente quell'esserino rumoroso che correva su e giù per il soggiorno della casa di Arthur. Aveva in mano un modellino di aeroplano e, giusto per far innervosire l'Inglese, giocava a bombardare Londra. Persino lui lo trovava di cattivo gusto, ma sapeva bene che quello era solo un ragazzino che non capiva bene le proprie azioni.  
Per qualche strano motivo si trovava in quella assurda situazione.  
Sospirò togliendosi gli occhiali. Qualche mese prima, mentre era ubriaco, Arthur gli aveva lanciato la bomba. Era rimasto così sconvolto che, appena l'altro era ritornato in se, gli aveva chiesto spiegazioni. Chiunque l'avrebbe fatto dopo essersi sentito dire: "Peter è tuo figlio."  
Effettivamente si ricordava di essere andato a letto con una ragazza inglese, tempo addietro. La cosa che non sapeva era che quella ragazza era Arthur. Trasformato in donna dalle sue amiche fate.  
Si, questa era una cosa a cui proprio non riusciva a credere. Le fate non esistevano! Poteva credere che lo avessero rapito e trasformato gli alieni! Ma le fate proprio no! Scosse la testa al solo ricordo di quella conversazione.  
Però aveva deciso di credergli. Quel bambino effettivamente gli assomigliava. I suoi capelli erano più scuri di quelli di Arthur, aveva gli occhi azzurri e grazie al cielo non aveva il brutto carattere di Arthur. Aveva però lo stesso viso di Arthur ed un adorabile accento inglese. Che fosse figlio di Arthur non aveva dubbi.  
Si schiarì la voce, guardando i due che stavano iniziando a discutere: - Perché non passate le vacanze di Natale da me?  
Notò Arthur spalancare gli occhi, mentre Peter saltellava sul posto: - Si! Jerk!Arthur, andiamoci! Andiamoci!  
L'Inglese sospirò. Sapeva che Alfred voleva – non si sa come – assumersi la propria responsabilità. Seppur avesse la stessa maturità del figlio. E anzi, forse Peter era più maturo.  
Annuì soltanto alle insistenze di Peter. Il ragazzino non sapeva la verità. Se l'avesse saputa avrebbe fatto i bagagli e sarebbe andato da Svezia e Finlandia, che reputava come suoi genitori. Arthur avrebbe continuato a fare la parte del fratello e soffrire in silenzio per le proprie menzogne.  
- Così finalmente avrò qualcuno con cui giocare alla Play! - il ragazzino saltellava ancora, felice. E Alfred non riusciva a non sorridere. Vederlo contento gli scaldava il cuore, seppur tutta quella situazione rasentasse il ridicolo.  
- E la sera, prima di andare a letto, metteremo i marshmallow nella cioccolata calda! - si, forse era ancora più entusiasta lui del ragazzino.  
Improvvisamente il più giovane si bloccò: - Ma se passiamo il Natale negli States, Babbo Natale mi porterà il regalo anche ad un indirizzo diverso? - era un problema serio agli occhi di Peter. Forse doveva mandargli un'altra letterina.  
Arthur stava già per dirgli che era troppo grande per credere in Babbo Natale, ma l'Americano fu più veloce di lui: - Se fai il bravo magari potresti anche vederlo! E _possiamo_ anche restare svegli ad aspettarlo!  
Sospirò. Aveva due bambini, non uno.


	12. 028 - Figli

028. Figli

_To my mother_

_Boston 17**_  
Quando era un bambino ricordava che aveva sempre pensato a quanto grande fosse Arthur. Le sue mani erano grandi. Le sue spalle erano larghe. Riusciva anche a prenderlo in braccio.  
Arthur era semplicemente grande allora.  
E in qualche modo lui era orgoglioso di essere figlio di quella nazione, di condividerne la lingua, la cultura, le tradizioni.  
Era orgoglioso di essere stato cresciuto da una tale potenza mondiale.  
Anche se da qualche tempo aveva notato che stava crescendo pure lui. Se ne rese conto per caso, una mattina, mentre Arthur gli dava la schiena e si stava cambiando.  
Aveva notato quelle spalle, quelle braccia, quel corpo esile. Arthur in quel momento era sembrato così piccolo. Lo stesso Arthur che lui aveva sempre visto come grandissimo, ora gli sembrava così piccolo. Lo stesso Arthur che gli aveva insegnato così tante cose. Lo stesso Arthur che non era affatto cambiato, ora gli sembrava così piccolo.  
Gli si avvicinò fermandosi dietro di lui.  
No, non era Arthur che era diventato piccolo. Era lui che era cresciuto senza accorgersene. Non era più un bambino. Le sue spalle erano più larghe di quelle di Arthur. E aveva raggiunto la sua stessa altezza.  
Era diventato un adulto? Poteva ancora considerarsi figlio di quella potente nazione? O doveva staccarsi dal cordone ombelicale ed andare per la propria strada? Non facevano così gli esseri umani? Nascevano, crescevano sotto le costanti cure dei genitori, e poi, una volta adulti, lasciavano il nido.  
Oh, già. Anche da adulti continuavano ad essere figli di qualcuno.  
Avrebbe fatto così anche lui. Un giorno, un giorno sarebbe stato indipendente. Avrebbe raggiunto tutti i propri obiettivi. E sarebbe stato un adulto soddisfatto di se.  
E avrebbe reso orgogliosa la sua madrepatria.

"_You raise me up, to more than I can be."_


	13. 030 - Morte

Titolo: 030. Morte  
Pair: America/England  
Numero capitoli: 18/100  
Generi: slice of life, triste, storico  
Avvertimenti: shonen ai  
Rating: verde  
Numero parole: 1203

A Seishiro, il mio cane-fratello di sempre. A Mrvica, la mia briciolina con tanta voglia di vivere. A Lucifero, un vero stronzo dal cuore d'oro. Ad Ayame, la mia coniglietta randagia. A Jacky, Nicky e Willy, i conigli da allevamento più coccolosi di sempre. A Vanja, la gattina più coraggiosa che abbia mai visto.

_Boston, 16**_  
Si ricordava che una volta Alfred gli si era avvicinato piangendo. Si era spaventato e aveva subito preso in braccio il bambino che, continuando a piangere, gli aveva chiesto di non morire mai. Gli ci vollero giorni per capire da dove venisse quest'improvvisa paura, e poi si rese conto di essere stata lui la causa, quando gli aveva raccontato della fine dell'Impero Romano. Non aveva pensato alle conseguenze che questo avrebbe causato nella mente di un bambino. Certo, il suo Alfred era una nazione, ma era anche un bambino, e come tale di certo non riusciva a capire la morte. Dio, non che lui la capisse. Ancora soffriva per la morte di un'umana che era morta molti decenni prima. Ancora si recava alla sua tomba, sulla quale portava delle rose e restava a parlare con lei per ore. Le raccontava delle cose di tutti i giorni, poi le parlava degli affari di Stato, e le parlava sempre anche di Alfre. Già, anche ad Elizabeth piaceva quel bambino che viveva dall'altra parte dell'oceano.  
Avrebbe tanto desiderato che anche Elizabeth fosse stata immortale, così non avrebbe mai dovuto guardarla morire, e non si sarebbe ridotto a parlare con una tomba.  
Sospirò mentre usciva in giardino e notava Alfred sotto un albero, che gli dava la schiena. Lentamente gli si avvicinò, osservando quelle piccole spalle che tremavano. E quando gli fu vicino, sentì degli singhiozzi. Perché il suo Alfred stava piangendo?  
Mosse ancora un passo verso di lui, e quando stava per parlare, notò il motivo di quelle lacrime. Alfred accarezzava una morbida pelliccia bianca. Accarezzava il corpicino del suo animaletto domestico. Del suo coniglio, che aveva chiamato semplicemente Bunny.  
- Sta solo dormendo... Tra un attimo si sveglierà... Vero? - continuava a guardare quel corpicino ormai freddo, senza smettere di accarezzarlo. Bunny si sarebbe svegliato. Stava solo dormendo. Sì, stava dormendo.  
Si era inginocchiato accanto al ragazzino che continuava a piangere. Sapeva che prima o poi sarebbe successo, ma davvero non sapeva come avrebbe reagito Alfred.  
- No... Non si sveglierà... Ora continuerà a riposare per sempre – accarezzò i capelli di Alfred, che ora piangeva ancora più forte. Si rendeva conto che per il ragazzino era una perdita grave. Quel coniglio era un compagno di giochi davvero importante per lui. Allietava le sue ore di solitudine. Di notte gli teneva compagnia finché non si addormentava. La mattina lo svegliava. Era sempre con lui. Lo era stato per anni. Finché non era invecchiato. Una cosa che a loro non sarebbe ma successa. Ma a quel piccolo coniglio era successo. Era diventato vecchio. E purtroppo, i mortali lasciano questa Terra prima o poi...  
- Vieni... Gli prepariamo una bella tomba... - cercò di farlo alzare, ma Alfred scosse la testa, piangendo più forte.  
- Non è morto! Non può essere morto! Non può... - voltò il viso verso l'Inglese, e ad Arthur fece male il cuore a vederlo così. Amare qualcuno e perderlo non era mai facile, che fosse umano o animale.  
- Alfred... - gli accarezzò una guancia, guardando quegli occhi occhi tutti arrossati – Bunny ha avuto una vita lunga e felice accanto a te. Gli hai dato tutto l'amore di cui eri capace, e gli sei sempre stato accanto... - vide il ragazzino voltare la testa verso il coniglio, e riprendere a piangere – Alfred, lui è morto felice. E non è morto da solo. Probabilmente ora ti guarda da lassù e non capisce perché tu stia piangendo...  
- ...perché mi ha lasciato... - singhiozzò senza smettere di accarezzare quel pelo morbido che per tanti anni aveva toccato.  
Annuì e guardò anche lui il coniglietto: - Ti capisco... Non è facile da accettare – si alzò, guardando ancora il ragazzino – Questo è il posto in cui giocavate spesso, no? - vide il ragazzino annuire – Allora lo faremo riposare qui, e tu potrei venire a trovarlo ogni giorno.  
Sospirò mentre si allontanava per andare a prendere una pala. Sapeva che quel coniglio prima o poi avrebbe lasciato il suo piccolo Alfred. E sapeva che Alfred ne avrebbe sofferto. Era normale soffrirne. Sapeva che Alfred avrebbe negato a se stesso cos'era successo. Lo aveva fatto anche lui con Elizabeth. Successivamente se l'era presa con Dio. Poi aveva cercato di ragionare, ma non ci era riuscito. Lui aveva amato molto quella donna. L'aveva vista nascere e crescere. L'aveva vista diventare la donna più potente d'Europa. L'aveva vista portare lui alla gloria. E gli aveva fatto trovare Alfred. L'aveva amata davvero quella donna, che diceva di essere sposata con il proprio Stato.  
Ma lui non era mai invecchiato, mentre lei si. E non ha potuto fare altro che piangere la sua morte. Aveva anche desiderato seguirla, ma questo non era mai successo. Beh, ora ne era anche felice, perché aveva trovato in Alfred un motivo per vivere. E sperava che il suo motivo di vita non dovesse mai soffrire così per la perdita di un umano. Sospirò, certo, Alfred aveva già adorato un'umana, ma grazie al Cielo era troppo piccolo quando lei era morta. E non aveva sofferto quando Pocahontas era morta. Aveva chiesto di lei per qualche tempo, ma poi era andato avanti.  
Invece ora piangeva per il suo piccolo amico. Ecco, questo non sarebbe stato altrettanto semplice da superare.  
Scavò un buco accanto all'albero che era stato protagonista dei loro interminabili giochi, sotto il quale avevano riposato, o si erano nascosti aspettando che smettesse di piovere.  
Depositò con cura l'amico prezioso del suo protetto nella piccola buca e lo guardò: - Se vuoi, puoi dire una preghiera. Non credo che Dio si adirerà per questo...  
Alfred lo guardò e poi abbassò lo sguardo sulla buca accanto alla quale era inginocchiato. Allungò una mano e lo accarezzò ancora. Si rendeva conto che quella era l'ultima che lo faceva. Non gli importava se ora era freddo, lui lo avrebbe ricordato per sempre caldo. Caldo e morbido. Sempre accanto a lui. Un amico fedele, che lo amava. Un amico che gli era stato prezioso. Un amico che avrebbe portato per sempre nel cuore.  
Pronunciò lentamente una preghiera, sperando che a questo modo anche Bunny potesse andare in paradiso, e così non fosse mai solo.  
Arthur aspettò che finisse, e poi, inginocchiatogli accanto, iniziò a riempire la buca con la terra, utilizzando solo le mani.  
Il ragazzino lo imitò, non riuscendo però a controllare le lacrime. Ci sarebbe voluto del tempo, ma poi l'avrebbe superato, Arthur lo sapeva. Un giorno non avrebbe pianto guardando quella piccola tomba.  
Appoggiò dei fiori che aveva raccolto poco prima sulla terra smossa, accanto alle mani del ragazzo: - Quando vorrai, potrai portargli dei fiori. Così saprà che non ti sei dimenticato di lui.  
Alfred annuì e si asciugò gli occhi con il dorso della mano: - Non lo dimenticherò mai...

_Several centuries later..._  
Arthur guardò fuori dalla finestra della cucina, che dava sull'enorme giardino. Guardò l'albero secolare che era sempre maestoso. E sotto di esso un piccolo vaso, pieno di fiori colorati, che Alfred, in piedi accanto ad esso, aveva appena appoggiato.  
Quel coniglietto era stato davvero fortunato ad avere un amico e padrone così affezionato, pensò prima di richiamare in casa l'Americano, solo perché il tè era pronto.


	14. 036 - Olfatto

Titolo: 036. Olfatto  
Pair: America/England  
Numero capitoli: 11/100  
Generi: romantico, slice of life,  
Avvertimenti: shonen ai  
Rating: verde  
Numero parole: 277  
Nota dell'autore: ...questa è una true story capitata alla sottoscritta, e ne ho subito approfittato per questa richiesta _

Era entrato nella propria camera da letto per cambiarsi. Fosse stato per lui sarebbe uscito con gli stessi vestiti che aveva addosso in quel preciso momento. Una felpa e dei jeans andavano sempre bene, no?  
No, se dovevi uscire con Arthur "Snob" Kirkland. Per lui quell'abbigliamento era accettabile solo se dovevano andare al cinema o a fare la spessa. No, se invece dovevano andare a cena.  
Sbuffò togliendosi la felpa di una qualche università di prestigio e restando a petto nudo mentre con lo sguardo andava in cerca di qualcosa da mettersi. Non era cosa facile in quel caos primordiale che era la sua stanza. Aveva anche litigato per quel caos, quella mattina. Arthur era uscito di casa intimandogli di mettere a posto.  
Mise il broncio a quel ricordo. Nemmeno fosse un bambino. E ovviamente, lui non avrebbe mai obbedito all'Inglese.  
Così ora si ritrovava a cercare una qualche maglia tra i vestiti appoggiati sulle varie sedie.  
E non era una scelta molto semplice. Doveva scegliere attentamente, altrimenti Arthur avrebbe avuto qualcosa da ridire.  
Osservò una camicia appoggiata sulla sedia, sotto una montagna di vestiti. Stranamente non era stropicciata.  
...Ma davvero possedeva qualcosa del genere? A volte se ne dimenticava seriamente, troppo abituato a t-shirt e abbigliamento casual.  
La indosso immediatamente visto che era a corto di tempo, e un profumo paralizzò il suo cervello.  
Era un odore appena percettibile. E annusò la camicia più volte prima di realizzare. Ma come poteva essere? Quella era una sua camicia, che all'altro sarebbe stata sicuramente grande.  
Però ne era sicuro. Quell'odore, quello era un profumo inconfondibile. L'avrebbe riconosciuto tra mille.  
Quello era il profumo della pelle di Arthur.


	15. 045 - Luna

Titolo: 045. Luna  
Pair: America/England  
Numero capitoli: 5/100  
Generi: romantico, slice of life, storico  
Avvertimenti: shonen ai  
Rating: verde  
Numero parole: 567  
Nota dell'autore: A Roshia-chan, che mi ha dato l'idea per questa cosuccia 3

London, Summer 19**

L'aveva detto una volta, tanto per scherzare. Il ragazzo gli aveva chiesto cosa volesse come regalo. Cosa potesse renderlo felice. E lui aveva risposto la cosa più assurda possibile, giusto per toglierselo di torno.  
E ora quel ragazzo sedeva nel suo giardino. L'Inglese quasi non lo calcolava, troppo concentrato sul proprio tè,  
Oh, appena arrivato aveva dovuto sorbirsi l'ennesima paternale con i fiocchi sulla propria incoscienza, sulla propria idiozia, su qualsiasi cosa Arthur in realtà gli avesse già rimproverato nei secoli passati.  
Lo aveva ascoltato quasi in silenzio, imbronciandosi solo ogni tanti. E non capiva se quella di Arthur era solo invidia o anche preoccupazione. L'Inglese continuava intanto solo a blaterare, blaterare e blaterare. Nemmeno lo stava ascoltando ormai.  
Continuava solo a guardarlo. Osservava il suo viso, le sopracciglia corrugate, le labbra stese in una smorfia. Lo trovava bello anche così.  
- Sei un maledetto incosciente. Lo sei sempre stato. Cos'è? Un nuovo gioco? - con un movimento brusco della mano verso un po' di tè dalla tazzina che teneva in mano . Ti diverti a fare la guerra a mezzo mondo? Guarda che Russia è uno molto pericoloso! - strinse forse le labbra una contro l'altra.  
Sospirò appoggiando la guancia sul palmo della mano. Arthur aveva davvero sempre qualcosa per cui rimproverarlo.  
- Ma per ora non mi ha ancora fatto del male e io non l'ho bombardato.  
- Come puoi pretendere di risolvere tutto con i bombardamenti? - quasi strillò l'Inglese.  
Sbuffò, incassando il collo nelle spalle. Era tutta invidia la sua. Perché ancora una volta lui aveva fatto le cose in grande. Vi era arrivato prima di chiunque altro. Anche prima dei francesi, di cui uno scrittore visionario aveva già scritto una storia simile nell'Ottocento. E lui ovviamente l'aveva letto. L'aveva letto e aveva sognato di arrivarci. La sera si metteva alla finestra con il telescopio e osservava l'astro argentato in cielo. Immaginava se stesso che vi camminava sopra. Orgoglioso si esserci arrivato.  
- Non sei orgoglioso nemmeno un po' di me? - chiese all'Inglese con un mezzo broncio.  
Arthur scosse la testa e massaggiò le tempie con le dita: - Non è questione di essere orgoglioso o meno. E' questione il fatto che sei un incosciente. Devi smetterla di fare le cose solo per dare fastidio agli altri! Anche perché lui detiene altri primati nello spazio!  
- Bella roba avere il primo cane e il primo uomo nello spazio... - borbottò mentre il broncio sul suo viso si ingrandiva. Arthur era decisamente invidioso. Tutto qui. Ma poteva quasi accettarlo, solo perché sapeva di aver fatto di nuovo qualcosa di eroico.  
- Ma dicono che tu abbia girato quel filmato in uno studio, Alfred!  
Guardò stupito l'Inglese. Possibile che Arthur fosse solo preoccupato per la sua reputazione? Non riuscì a trattenere un sorriso: - Ci sono stato invece. Ci sono stato davvero!  
All'Inglese non sfuggì l'enfasi con cui il ragazzo pronunciò le ultime parole. Beh, Alfred enfatizzava sempre tutti i propri discorsi.  
- E mi sono anche ricordato di te! - iniziò a cercare qualcosa in una delle tasche del proprio giubbotto, e appoggiò poi un pacchettino, impacchettato davvero male, sul tavolino. Attese che l'Inglese lo aprisse e notò il suo sguardo stupito: - Come desideravi, ti ho regalato la luna! Sono o no un fantastico eroe?  
Arthur scosse la testa e gli sorrise. Quel ragazzo era proprio un adorabile idiota.


End file.
